


fries and bacon

by cloverhoon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, M/M, broduce, gonna add more tags later, im writing in THAT period of the semester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverhoon/pseuds/cloverhoon
Summary: a collection of short drabbles for 2parkweek





	1. 8 letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when park woojin fell for park jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 916 words
> 
>  
> 
> /gonna proofread this someday in the future... i hope/

 

 

“So wink boy, huh?” Daehwi said nonchalantly, eyes never left his phone screen, probably searching the latest hottest gossip there was in the whole South Korea.

Woojin choked on his orange juice. “W-what?”

“Park Jihoon,” the younger replied lazily. “You’ve been replaying his ending scene during Pick Me for God knows how many.”

The red-haired boy cursed under his breath. Of course Daehwi had this 360 degree vision and caught him eyeing (read: _admiring_ ) his suppose teammate slash rival for position evaluation. He cleared his throat, “Don’t blame me the entire South Korea is head over heels for him. I just need to check him out for my own sake. I bet national producers will vote for him just because he breathes.”

“Hmm,” Daehwi trailed off. “The boy’s good, that’s for sure. But don’t worry, you’ll pull it off.”

He didn’t fathom how could a nobody like him could have the chance to do the thing he liked the most, his life – dancing – with the nation’s most beloved 18 year-old boy. In other words, how did God make the decision to grace a mere Park Woojin with a noble royalty as in Park Jihoon’s existence?

But that was a thought before he considered the reality. A pre-thought. All he could think right now was why fate or God or whoever in charge up there decided to put him amongst an elite group that consisted the top 6. It was like putting a broken winged sparrow in the middle of a pack of hungry wolves – a bloodbath that resulted in a scenario Woojin didn’t want to think of.

“Yeah, I hope, Daehwi. I really do.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You sure you don’t like him?”

“For the love of god, Daehwi, this is not the right time to talk about it!”

The younger, out of nowhere, dragged Woojin out the waiting room by force. Daehwi had insisted that this was a private conversation, so now the two of them were packed in a wardrobe full of performers’ outfits. Woojin wasn’t sure what he needed to worry more – Daehwi’s intense glare he was sending to him right now or the stylist noona’s weird glance towards them when they not-so-casually climbed inside the wardrobe.

“And to add that,” Woojin sighed. “We’re just friends.”

The younger said in disbelief, “You both are basically inseparable in a span of a week! He’s even clingy to you!”

“Jihoonie does a lot of skinship if he’s comfortable enough with you!” the older defended.

“See,” Daehwi rolled his eyes. “ _Jihoonie_. Nicknames already, eh? And more importantly –“

He smiled at him knowingly.

_“You’re comfortable enough with him to let him broke the high walls you’ve built around you.”_

“I – Uh,” Woojin tried to avoid eye contact with him. “have to go, like now.”

“It took me exactly three months for you to actually open up to me.” Daehwi shook his head. “This Jihoon guy is really something.”

“Daehwi, I really need to go.”

“Hyung, I’m doing this for your own good. You need to realize your feelings – “

Daehwi was interrupted by a rushed knock on the wardrobe, followed by a timid voice, probably the stylist noona’s. “Brand New Music Park Woojin? Are you inside? Your performance is next. Your team is looking for you everywhere.”

Woojin gave a look to Daehwi. _See, you got me into trouble_.

 

 

(The younger brushed it off quite easily. “In the count of three, we gonna get out of here and act like nothing happened at all – not like anything happened – but still”)

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t like Woojin didn’t realize that he had a _huge_ crush on his supposed rival. He had already realized that his admiration towards Jihoon wasn’t purely platonic, considering Jihoon was his best friend. Maybe it started when the older (but definitely cuter) boy, who was nevertheless quiet like himself, constantly accompanied him everywhere, never letting Woojin to be alone. Or perhaps when the brunette laughed at his lame jokes and pranks, showing his perfectly-arranged white pearly teeth (despite sending a pretty solid punch to the younger). Or it could be that one time when national representative BoA brought pizzas for them and the now inseparable Park Jihoon and Park Woojin went to the hall together, with the former clinging onto the latter like a newborn kangaroo, unintentionally causing the younger’s heart to beat like crazy.

Or maybe –

 

_“Woojin!”_

_“You deserve it, kiddo!”_

_“I know you can do it, Park!”_

_“Hyung, I’m so happy for you!”_

It all came as a blur. His teammates had surrounded him completely, not to mention Hyeongseob and Daniel both engulfed him in a big hug on both sides. Little did they know that the words they said all came as a muffle to Woojin’s ears.

“You’ve worked hard, lesser Park.” A single voice cut through the buzzing sound, voice loud and clear, yet still gentle as ever, as if his words were meant to caress a soundly sleeping baby.

The red-haired boy tore his gaze from nothingness to the source of the sound, landing his eyes on a certain brunette who had his forehead covered in bandana. He was giving the younger a two thumbs up, nose and mouth scrunching before it dissolved into the brightest smile he’d ever seen – definitely _his_ style.

_Cute._

_“Just for today, you, Park Woojin, are the superior Park.”_

 

Just maybe… A single sentence was enough to make Park Woojin fell in love with Park Jihoon.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

_❝If all it is is eight letters_

_Why is it so hard to say?❞_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! this is my entry for #2parkweekday1 ! <3 hope you guys enjoy it! it's been a wild ride at school, so i'm trying my best to participate in the following days as well :D
> 
> please give lots of love to mirrorsoul aka 2parkweek! <3
> 
> /... and i really appreciate your comments for feedback and such!/


	2. hello tutorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when woojin taught jihoon
> 
> ... or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 509 words

The most ethereal being his brilliant mind could ever manifested sat opposite to him, hands rummaging his already messed up hair. He was wearing a white shirt, V-neck hanging so low it unnecessarily highlighted his collar bones. _Unnecessarily dangerous_.

Woojin didn’t know whether he should thank the hot summer weather or curse at it.

The beautiful creature in white flipped the unreasonably thick book he was holding page by page, eyebrows scrutinized as if he was trying to understand the words written in it ㅡ only to close the book short after and sighed dejectedly.

Woojins subconscious mind sent an immediate _ding_! to the big brain of his. _Oh, time to shine, baby._

The snaggletoothed boy cleared his throat rather audibly, causing the other to glance at him instantly. “What did you not understand, Jihoon?”

“ _Everything_ ,” he whined. “It’s written in alien language.”

If only his student wasn’t a cute, adorable boy next door who was the same age as him called Park Jihoon, he would scoff at his statement and flick his forehead to activate his probably dead brain cells, which was definitely the first reason why Mrs Park was in front of the Busan Parks’ doorstep to ask specifically for the genius Woojin to teach her son to at least _reach a mark she didn’t wince at first look_. Her words, not his.

But Woojin is not Woojin if didn’t defy his own statement. One could say sticking to his words wasn’t his specialty.

“Ouch! That hurts!” Jihoon groaned while rubbing his forehead. “You know perfectly well I only have one brain cell. And you mercilessly _murder_ it.”

Woojin smirked at the response. “Glad you realized, blockhead.”

The boy pouted. The Park Jihoon dared to pout right in front of his salad, under his roof, while looking exceptionally dangerous in that low V-neck shirt. Wow.

The taller boy balled his fist. _If you can handle Ms Choi’s 50 all-time killer questions, you can handle this. Easy peasy. A piece of cake._

“You’re supposed to teach meeee.” By this point, the alarms in Woojin’s subconscious mind had blared uncontrollably, sending countless numbers of _ding! ding! ding!_ to remind him that _this_ wouldn’t hold for much longer. Woojin himself… preferred to cut his head off

Park Woojin swore he felt his ears reddened when he replied by default, referring to the way the brunette dressed _and_ the state of his hair, “But you look like you want to do something else, though?”

— and quickly added, “ _Gaming_ , yeah you want to _game_ , right?”

The older hummed in response, “Not really, but why not?”

“Okay game it is.”

Park Woojin, 19, had made a rash decision.

He just hoped Mrs Park would bat an eye to her son’s upcoming failing grade in Chemistry, because one couldn’t ever say no to Jihoon.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

_❝ I practiced up until hello._

_There was no problem till then._

_But when I stand in front of you, why do I just smile like a fool?_

_I just need to act like I always do._

_Like now, so natural._ _❞_


End file.
